О бедных вулканцах замолвите слово
by Ellaahn
Summary: Вулканцы это вам не просто так! Арчер, Совал.


автор: Ellaahn  
Название: О бедных вулканцах замолвите слово  
Рейтинг: G  
Персонажи: Совал, Арчер, НМП  
Дисклеймер: Все права - к их обладателям  
P.S. Огромное спасибо Э. Раткевич за правильные мысли  
P.P.S. Тапки приветствуются.

_Москва. 2167 год. Межпланетная конференция._

Арчер с трудом выбрался на конференцию – его все больше загружали бумагами. Слухи о грядущем адмиральском звании и неизбежной кабинетной работе становились все отчетливей, и он понимал, что скоро перед ним будет поставлен вопрос ребром. Нельзя сказать, что бы его совсем не прельщало адмиральское кресло, но связанная с ним необходимость отказаться от космоса, сводила на нет все преимущества повышения в звании.  
- Капитан – кто-то окликнул его сзади – подождите!  
Оглянувшись, он увидел как нему, ловко лавируя в толпе, приближается Владимир – один из лучших преподавателей школы боевых искусств, знакомый ему по миссии, которая могла бы быть провальной, не подоспей бойцы вовремя.  
Когда они уже направлялись к выходу из корпуса, он краем глаза заметил высокую фигуру, идущую к ним навстречу. Обменявшись приветствиями с послом Совалом, он обернулся к своему другу и с удивлением увидел, как тот глубоко поклонился послу. Вулканец, отнюдь не озадаченный, поклонился в ответ, пусть не так глубоко, но с несомненным уважением. Из приличия подождав, пока Совал отойдет достаточно далеко (и памятуя о чувствительных вулканских ушах) он вполголоса спросил.  
- Вы знаете посла?  
- Только понаслышке.  
- И тогда как это понимать?  
- Как уважение к Учителю.  
- Разве посол занимается боевыми искусствами?  
- Не знаю, но я бы не удивился - координация движений у него потрясающая. Однако, учителем я его считаю не поэтому. Точнее сказать, я отношусь к их расе, в целом, как к учителям.  
- О, я смотрю, что и ты поверил пропаганде. Столетие они не давали нам выйти в космос! Столетие! Полет «Энтерпрайза» был фактически бунтом!  
Владимир кивал в ответ, и с каждым новым словом улыбка на его лице расплывалась все шире. Затем он произнес фразу, которая вроде как бы не очень-то относилась к предмету разговора:  
- Ученикам в нашей школе запрещено покидать её без особого разрешения учителя. Но когда запреты останавливали молодежь? Я всегда знал, когда и сколько раз мои ученики сбегали «в цивилизацию». Какой же ты боец, если не можешь даже в самоволку удрать так, чтобы не попасться? Я ловил только тех, кто попадался. А для остальных это было недурным уроком. И притом не тем, который учитель в глотку впихивает, а с бою добытым.  
- Так вы хотите сказать, что они это специально? - В голосе капитана прорезалась какая-то детская обида – они все это делали специально? Да как они могли?  
_П-педагоги, мать их! Макаренки недоделанные!_ – проносились мысли в светлой капитанской головушке. От огорчения как-то даже позабылись все ругательства, осталось только недоумение и ужасное ощущение того, что нехорошие взрослые его обманули.  
Всю жизнь он гордился тем, что он пошел против течения, а теперь оказывается, что это просто часть чужой великой планиды.  
Владимир сочувствующе посмотрел на него.  
- А ты никогда не подыгрывал подростку, с тем, что бы добиться своей цели?  
- Конечно, нет! – с негодованием отсёк инсинуации Арчер. И тут же залился краской, вспомнив недавно, как манипулировал очередным классом кадет, слушавших его лекции в академии. И надо признать, что тактика, которой он придерживался, была в чем-то схожа с только что озвученной позицией.

Следующие несколько дней он старательно избегал всех вулканцев, а в особенности посла, так что внезапная встреча в коридоре ужасно смутила его.  
_Может он меня не заметит?_  
- Капитан Арчер, -окликнул его посол.  
_Ага, как же. Не стоит недооценивать зрение вулканца._-тоненько дзенькнула интуиция  
- Я слушаю вас, посол.  
- Мне кажется, что после нашей последней встречи вы чувствуете какой-то дискомфорт в моём присутствии.  
_Не стоит недооценивать внимательность вулканца._  
- Ну, эээ… в общем вы правы….  
- И, насколько я могу судить, вас смутили слова вашего друга.  
_Не стоит недооценивать слух вулканца!» - интуиция уже завывала, на манер баззеров красной тревоги_.  
- Ну, у нас зашла речь о самой первой миссии "Энтерпрайза"...  
- Вы злитесь на нашу расу, за то, что позволили вам самим выбирать свою судьбу, а не ждать нашего разрешения?  
У посла была удивительная способность переворачивать всё с ног на голову.  
- Мы ждали того момента, когда вы почувствуете себя достаточно самостоятельными, что бы принимать решения без оглядки на нас и нести за них ответственность. И если, для развития у землян некоторой критичности к авторитетам, требовалось заставить вас немного ненавидеть нас, то что ж… Это был взвешенный риск.  
- И вы хотите сказать, что все вулканцы это знали?  
- Политика в отношении вашей расы была определена заранее. Все что требовалось – время от времени корректировать курс.  
- Да ну? И кем это определялось? Верховным командованием?  
- Не Верховным командованием, но… Впрочем это не столь важно. Имеет значение то, что нашему народу тоже требовалось, если можно так выразиться, очищение. Можете считать, что мы пережили совместный катарсис. Подумайте над этим. – Совал кивнул ему на прощание и пошел вперед.  
Арчер остался стоять на месте, ошеломленно покачивая головой, словно пытаясь затолкать в неё эти шокирующие факты. Совал сделав пару шагов обернулся и добавил:  
- И, на будущее, капитан, не стоит недооценивать вулканцев, в принципе.  
_Черта с два они просто «слабые тактильные телепаты»!_


End file.
